Growing Stronger
by Donzie
Summary: What if 4 years before Harry Potter entered Hogwarts another student entered, a student that loves to research and learn new things, how will he influence the war to come, and what will he do to find new things to research.
1. The start of an Adventure

Chapter 1

In the outskirts of London in a two story house a blue eyed black haired boy woke up to the steady banging of his fathers fist on the door.

BOY WAKE UP AND MAKE BREAKFAST, "man what a lovely way to wake up, is that the beginning of a migraine? Anyway better get up" the ten soon to be eleven year old thought.

Getting and changing into his clothes he walked down into the kitchen to see his dad and step-mom sitting at the table, at first glance you'd think that he was adopted, as he didn't look anything like his parents, his dad had blond hair with light blue eyes and his step mom had long brown hair with ugly grey eyes, both of them were quite fat, i, on the other hand, had dark blue eyes with short black hair, and was, thank god, quite fit with all the working i did.

"Well what are you waiting for boy? Get going, i have stuff to do" my dad said, "and i don't?" i said, out of earshot of my parents of course, wouldn't want to incur the wrath of them, the fucking cunts.

Reaching up to get the eggs, bacon cheese and toast to prepare the English breakfast for my parents and the two slices of toast i always have. Its not like i aren't allowed to have a big breakfast, well actually it is, but even if i was, i wouldn't take it, i would never want to become as grossly fat as my parents. Turning on the stove and cracking the eggs i drop them in, two eggs each for my parents.

"Boy," fuck thats annoying when they keep on calling me that "tomorrow's your birthday and as such you will be turning 11" wow they actually remembered, i think as i drop the bacon in and grab an apple, my parents obviously don't eat the apples, they are seriously only there to be pretty, wouldn't want to look unhealthy when visitors come over would you? "As such we will be out of town, if you manage to actually get out of bed early and make us breakfast we will be away as soon as possible and you will have the house to yourself" he finished.

"YES" i think "the whole house to myself for the whole day, well that is as long as they don't give me... "after you finish your chores of course, the list will be on the table" my step mum said, and by the look of their smug faces, they knew what i was thinking.

"Of course, here are your eggs and bacon" i say in as neutral tone i can muster as an eleven year old that got severely disappointed, i grab the list and finish my toast to see what i have to do, and to see if there is a chance i can finish it all today.

Nope. Not. A. Chance.

Clean the car, mow the lawn go into town to buy groceries, vacuum the house, clean the windows, and thats just the beginning. No way am i finishing that before tomorrow.

Oh well better just try.

"I'll get started then" i say walking to the garage to grab the shopping bag we, or most of the time i, use to get our groceries, walking to the grocery store isn't to difficult, no the difficulty starts once your shopping bag is full and your struggling to walk home with a bag you can barely lift for thirty minutes, you'd think my parents would at least buy a bike or something for me so that it doesn't take an hour and a half to buy groceries, of course not.

Walking home is a struggle, but it gets worse once you see your classmates, "oh bugger" i say, you see i'm not really liked at school, and it mainly has to do with a freak accident that once happened, i was being bullied because if my length, a generous 5 foot or something, when suddenly something akin to a blast pushed them of me, luckily the teachers didn't see, but since then they've all been avoiding me and look at me weird whenever i walk past, at least they never bullied me any more but it still annoys me whenever i see them, anyway better get on with my chores.

Six grueling hours later after i mowed the lawn tended to the garden, cleaned the car and vacuumed it i stopped, i just coudn't go on, undressing in the garage cause god-forbid i ever make the house dirty after working six hours in the garden, i trudged upstairs to have a shower and make dinner, a nice and healthy meal of pork chops and fries with tomato saus, yep, thats it thats what my family eats for dinner.

Serving it to my parents i grabbed some meat made some toast grabbed an apple and sat down in the kitchen, as my parents only ever eat in front of the TV, after they finished, i cleaned the plates and went upstairs to read, reading was one of my favorite things to do, i just loved falling into new worlds and reading of there adventures, but those weren't my favorite books, no my favorites were books with lots of information, i love reading amd learning new stuff, it's only a shame my parents hate it, to be honest with so many differences i'd think that i was adopted, well i would if i didn't remember my mom, i must have been an exact replica of her, maybe thats why my dad hates me and because of that my step mom to?

"Oh, well no point i'm thinking about it, nothing i can do to change it, best just go to sleep and hope to survive until i can finally leave this shithole." Thats what my last thoughts were before drowsing of to sleep, not knowing that i might be leaving sooner than i thought.

The next day

I woke up to the annoying ringing of my alarm clock that i set the night before so that i could wake up before my parents, make breakfast and hopefully have some alone time, which, however many chores i finished last night, was highly unlikely.

Quickly stepping downstairs to make them breakfast, scrambled eggs on toast today, he pulled out the pan and put the eggs in, making his own breakfast while the eggs where cooking so that he didn't waste time and could actually do something he wanted.

Hearing the lumbering steps of his father he scooped out the eggs and pit them on the toast, finishing of his meal, of once again toast with a an apple and some water to wash it down, "good job boy, now as per the deal, once you are done with your chores you may do what you want" he said "fat chance of that" i thought but stayed neutral outwards "of course dad, no problem" while giving an obviously false grin, and went to clean of the kitchenware.

Finishing of the dish wash and hearing my step mom come down the stairs, i promptly went to the cleaning cupboard to get the vacuum cleaner and start my chores a bit earlier.

15 minutes later my step mom came out of the kitchen "Boy, we'll heading out," she said in her horrible high pitched voice "and you better be done by the time you come back, or otherwise" she finished while glaring at me, "of course, beth" i said through gritted teeth, god i hate the fact that they can't even say my name.

Hearing my dad come down from upstairs and seeing their jackets i go back to cleaning the house, lovely way to spend my birthday, i hear the them turn the handle and open the door and...

"Hello is this the Rapine residence" an extremely high pitched voice says.

"huh? we weren't expecting visitors today, were we?" i think, while turning of the vacuum cleaner to have a peak.

What i was expecting was some kind of 12 year old selling cookies or something, what i wasn't expecting but what was currently at the door waiting for an answer from my parents was a 3 foot dwarf wearing neon colored clothes with bright yellow shoes and a white beard that went all the way to the ground.

Which in hindsight wasn't to difficult considering he was only three feet.

"Uhh? Oh yes, yes this is the residence, now what do you want?" my uncle quickly said while my aunt was looking around nervously making sure nobody saw him at the front door.

"Might i come in, what i'm about to tell you shouldn't be spoken of on the doorstep, and i'll need your don there to" squeaky said,

"huh me? how does he even know me?" i thought, "yes, yes come in, quickly" that last word my step mom said in a harsh tone while still looking around to see if anyone saw the strange dwarf man.

"Boy, make tea, while we talk with Mr?"

"Professor Flitwick is fine,"

I put the vacuum cleaner down and went into the kitchen to make tea, after preparing it i went back to the living room just in time to hear the professor say "...special gifts, ahh William just the person i needed"

"okay that was creepy" i thought "how does he know my name?" the last part was probably said out loud as the now newly named professor Flitwick answered

"We have a special book that writes down all the names of children that are born with the certain special gift you have, Mr William"

"what type of special gift?" though he probably already knew what, all those accidents over the years, and especially throwing of those bullies.

"You already know what i'm talking about don't you, Will?" the Professor said in a kind voice.

"What are you talking about, what gifts?" the slightly higher than normal voice of my step mom said.

Ignoring her i gave my attention to the professor, "Yes i think i do, could you give us an example professor?"

chuckling he waved his wand and instead of the distracting to big neon clothes were brown robes with a raven on the right breast, "A simple switching charm, which you shall learn in my class if you accept to come to our school"

thinking about it, it felt like the only choice to Will, the choice between being ignored by classmates who are afraid of this so called 'gift' or going to a school with similar students with the same problems, well the choice seemed easy,

"I'd love to professor"

"excellent, now we just need the permission from your parents, and talk about payment" the tiny professor said while turning to Will's parents, suddenly Will didn't feel so confident about his chances going to school, if his parents had to pay anything extra than that would mean absolutely no chance of going.

"What do you mean payment, we won't be paying anything for this school, he'll be going to a respectable government payed school" well there go my chances i thought.

"Oh that isn't a problem" the diminutive professor said, completely oblivious to my fathers outburst, or perhaps he chose to ignore it, "his mother made a fund in the bank for schooling which Hogwarts as a school can use," still smiling.

"Umm pardon me sir," i interrupted seemingly nervous, but on the inside shouting in joy that i could still go "but what is Hogwarts?"

Laughing the professor explained "Hogwarts is of course the name of the school, and, the best school in Europe and possibly even the world"

"Wait a minute don't we get a say in this" my step mom stepped in and possibly just ruined my chances, again.

the professor actually looked upset for a moment, but nit for the reasons Will thought "not really non-magical parents have no choice but to accept if their child wants to go"

"YES" i thought but didn't scream out loud, of course my parents saw that, and the looks they gave me promised lots of extra work later on.

"So Will in a few weeks a teacher, most likely the deputy Headmistress, will give a tour through our local shopping district so that you can buy supplies for when school starts, here is the list" he said while handing over said list and what looked like a ticket "and a ticket for platform 9 3/4" which was indeed printed on the ticket "to get in the platform you have to run against a wall on the train station, don't worry you will mist likely see some other families doing it first" he said when he saw the look on Wills face when he said that you have to run against a solid wall.

"So if that was all? then i shall take my leave, i have quit a lot of other students to attend to you see." the tiny professor said while standing up.

"Yes, yes thats all" my parents said probably in a mixture of shock happiness and rage, that they were losing there servant, losing Will and to top it of didn't have to pay for anything.

"Yep, no more questions for me" i said "i'll walk you to the door."

"Ah thank you Mr William" he said while standing and walking to the door, he walked surprisingly fast for such a small man.

"Cya professor" i said holding the door for him, and watched as e walked out and just... vanished into thin air with barely a pop.

Turning around i see the angry looks and already know i'm in trouble, though for what i'm not sure.

"Thanks to you, we won't be able to go on our outing you little shit" my dad said.

"Ahh, so that's the reason" i thought, "Sorry?" i said.

"Ah, ah ah, that just won't cut it won't it? No because if that you shall be doing all your tasks and more until we say you are allowed to stop."

"Well shit" was the only thought that coursed through my mind.

6 hours later

"fuck that took a long time" Was what i though when i crashed into my bed without even taking of my clothes, i had to do all my chores of today and even some of yesterday as my step-mom somehow found some dirt in the car or a patch of grass not mown.

The last thought before i fell into a deep slumber was the fact that i'd be getting out of here, as such i fell asleep with a small smile gracing my face.


	2. Buying Supplies

Chapter 2:

As soon as the first rays of light shone through Will's window he woke up, today was the day he finally went to Diagon Alley and consequently also the last day at home with his horrible parents.

Quickly walking downstairs to cook breakfast for his parents and to make some lunch for himself for later, Will came upon a sight he did not normally see, actually, make that one never, his parents down in the kitchen waiting for him without first shouting at him to wake up to make them breakfast.

"So you'll be of today, hmm?" my dad asked, not knowing were this question was going i quickly answered with a nod of my head, "hmpf, i take it you will be needing money for school supplies then?" and there it was, the dreaded question, i didnt know how to ask yesterday as i was to busy doing chores and afterwards to tired to do anything else but think of my bed, i wanted to ask today during breakfast when my parents were happiest but it seems my father beat me to it.

"Yes, i'll be needing some money for supplies and stuff, but you don't have to pay the school itself as Professor Flitwick said," i added that last detail hoping to soften them up a bit, looking at my aunt it didn't work but seeing as my dad brightened up a bit i might just get enough money after all.

"Yes, yes as seeing as we wont be seeing you for quite a while, almost a year in fact we have decided to lend you some money," by the look of my aunt she was obviously left out of this decision, "as such we will be gifting you, exactly 55 pounds and 6 cent."

"WHAT" i almost shout in outrage, but luckily hold my tongue "thanks "dad", for the money its almost to generous" my father was obviously disappointed in my reaction, he probably hoped for something he could've gotten cross at me or something.

Quickly running back up the stairs to pack my meager belongings, thinking of what i could buy with the money my parents gave me, which is, admittedly, almost nothing, except for maybe a book or two.

I went up the stairs to pack my stuff, and... to collect all the money i'd been sneaking away these past four years, which amounts to about 450 bucks, yep thats what you get when you are a git, your own child sneaking away money cause he knows you wouldn't be paying uni for him. That was the only reason i have been stealing money from my parents, to get away from here as fast as possible and hopefully go to uni, but as seeing as my mom luckily did all that for me i can use this for my own pleasure, which is... buying books lots and lots of books.

Going down the stairs for the second time today, with his backpack, 450 from my generous parents a meager lunch and my admittedly few clothes, to see my father and step mom enjoying the breakfast I made, just reminded me how much i'd miss them,

Which is to say not at all.

Collecting the 55 bucks and with not even a word goodbye i left the two story house in the outskirts of London to have a nice 2 hour walk to the "leaky cauldron"as the Professor called the café.

While walking into London i thought about how much my life has changed by that single day in August, all thanks to that strange professor, before finding out about my abilities i thought i'd just go through the boring life of going to school then college and maybe get a good job.

But know, know he had a chance to do what almost everyone dreamed of doing, to practice magic, to be an actual wizard, it was at that moment i realized how lucky i actually was, and vowed to never waste it, that coupled with the fact that i already wanted to find out everything about this world ensured that it wouldn't go to waste.

Breaking out of my reverie i saw that i was nearing the street to where the professor said the Leaky Cauldron would be, "I wonder what Diagon Alley will look like" I think, before crashing into someone and sending us both sprawling to the ground.

"Sorry" i say while helping the person of the ground "wasn't watching where i was going" before getting a good glimpse of the girl i crashed into.

"It's not a problem" the girl said "i shouldn't have been just standing around, anyone could have crashed into me"

The girl had caramel brown eyes with beautiful brown hair that went just below her shoulder blades she was about half a head shorter than him with an oval face and was quite tanned, indicating a lot of time either on holidays or in the backyard sunbathing

"Well i guess we were both distracted" i said while extending my hand, trying to distract myself from her looks "my names Will by the way" "My names Rhany"

"Rhany huh, nice name, is it short for anything?"

"No, just Rhany" the now newly named Rhany said.

"Was there anything you were looking for as you were just standing around" Will grinned.

Giving him a smile she asks "Yeah, do you know where i can find Charing Cross Road"

"Hmm, thats weird thats were i have to be to do you mind if i walk with you" she might even be a muggleborn to, huh what would the chances be?

"Oh no not a problem, let's go" Rhany says as she drags me along

"So what are you doing at Charing Cross?"

"Me?" hmm he wondered if he could subtly inform her that he'd be going to Diagon Alley? "Oh, i'm just having a meeting at some kind of Leaky Pub with an old Teacher of mine" smooth Will real smooth.

She gasps, "You mean the Leaky Cauldron right? Are you one to?"

"You mean a magical? Yep so i take it you are to?" i say, hopefully she is, i might even be able to make friend before we even get on the train, that'd be nice.

"Yeah, we had our meeting with the professor yesterday, he looked really strict i hope we don't have her" Rhany says while actually shuddering.

"Strict? mine was like the exact opposite of strict, he wore trunks as trousers cause he was a dwarf together with neon green shoes and T-shirts" I say while chuckling.

"Really? mine had the greasiest hair you have ever seen and wore a suit, i think my mom didn't know whether to be happy cause' of the suit or shocked cause of the hair"

"Oh man that'd suck, what are you looking forward to when going to Diagon Alley?"

"Well" she says while suddenly becoming nervous "i can't wait to go to the bookstore as i love reading" she says while looking away.

"Oh really" he says while pretending not to notice her nervousness "yeah me to, i can't wait to read all they have about all this" While pointing at the Leaky Cauldron that they now neared.

"Oh were there already are we?" Rhany sounded mildly disappointed.

"Yeah, i guess so, c'mon let's go in see what our first magical building is like" Will said while chuckling.

Inside it was... messy, messy and dirty and not quite what you'd expect from a population that could probably clean this with a swish of the wand. At least they didn't have to wait for the professor or anything as she was sitting on a table with 4 other students waiting impatiently, probably for us.

"Finally our last students have arrived, my names professor McGonnagol and i'll be your guide today"

"She looks even stricter than the Professor i had" Rhany whispers to him.

"Well she also looks like she's 70 so who knows how long she's been teaching" Will whispers back.

"Know today we will be going to get your supplies which include a Wand, a Cauldron Robes, and Books"

"What types of books are you going to buy?" Will whispers.

"Well i'd like to read about wizarding culture and stuff as they probably have very different lifestyles if the robes are any indication" She whispers while pointing at

McGonnagol "of course lots of books about magic that they don't teach at school to, as i really want to learn as much about magic as possible"

Before he could say something back, McGonnagol was already telling them to be quite "be quiet you to or i will leave you behind do you understand, know as i was saying our first stop will be to the bank to collect some money for me and to show you the bank"

"How much money did your parents give you buy the way" he asks.

"Well my parents were kind of put of about me being a witch so i was afraid they wouldn't be giving me anything, but they came by and gave miss McGonnagol 600 bucks, what about you?"

"Well my parents don't really like me but i managed to get £505 out of 'em" Will lied quickly changing the subject he asked "why wouldn't your parents want you to be a witch?"

"Well i think it's got to do with the whole ugly hag thing and covens and dark rituals, you shoud've seen my Professors face when my dad said that" she giggles.

"Hahaha, yeah that would've been funny, so did you WOW whats that" Will said when they stopped in front of a huge eye blinding white building with equally white pillars supporting it, it had 2 huge double doors that where open so that you could see the multiple tellers and marble covered floors, though thats not what Will was shocked at, he was shocked by the creatures guarding the doors, they were small clad in armor were holding axes twice the size of their body and looked quite menacing.

"THAT Mr. Will is a goblin and something you must and will stop gawking at right now, do you understand" the voice of McGonnagol broke through Will's thoughts.

"Yes Professor" Will hastily said before following the rest of the group inside.

Inside it was even more richly clad than Will first thought when looking inside, there was a beautiful crystal chandelier that was a t least half a meter tall hanging from the ceiling, everywhere he looked there were the small intimidating creatures counting piles of gems or gaurding the multiple doors of the building in their armor.

"Now children this is the first and only bank in wizarding Britain, it is guarded and managed by goblins"

"Hey Rhany i wonder if the professor that told me i was a wizard is part goblin?"

"Hmm maybe, i don't know what he looks like though so i can't say"

"The bank was established in 1474 and has been guarded by goblins ever since, and yes Will Professor Flitwick is part goblin" the voice of Professor Mcgonnagol says breaking through their discussion "now since none of you have any wizarding parents you will not have a bank account here, it will also not be necessary, as such the only reason were here is to show the building to you and take out some money for each of you"

"I wonder how she does that?" that Will pondered out loud

"Does what" Rhany asked

"You know hear whatever we say " he answered back

"Contrary to popular belief Mister William i still have excellent hearing now will you shut it or shall i have to do it for you?" The professor said while brandishing her wand.

Gulping Will hastily said "that wont be necessary miss" while hearing the snickers of the other students shooting a quick glare to them which did absolutely nothing the group lined up to a teller.

"Yes?" the boring slightly high-pitch and monotone voice of one of the goblins said.

"Hogwarts batch 1988, here to collect some money from the Hogwarts vault" professor McGonnagol said while handing over what looked like a tiny golden key.

"Follow me" the goblin said while walking over to a door that he was almost certain wasn't there a while ago, and stepping into a really unstable looking mine cart.

"Well hurry up" the voice of professor McGonnagol said "we haven't got all day"

"We don't?" Rhany said earning some chuckles from the other kids and a glare from the professor.

"Just get in" McGonnagol barked making us all scramble into a cart

"Hold on tight" the goblin said while pulling a lever

"Why?" a kid shouted while simultaneously finding out the answer as the cart went from 0 to 100 in a matter of seconds.

After what was a nerve wracking 5 minutes we finally came to a stop in front of a hugmetal door inside a solid rock wall, the door didn't even have a key hole in it and looked completely solid and unimpenetrable.

The goblin walked forward while holding the key and seemingly just pushed the key into the door after about 2seconds the door slowly opened to reveal quite a lot of gold silver and bronze coins, but even with the amount of gold in it it still looked empty.

"Professor? why have such a big vault when it's not even close to being filled?" one of the students asked.

The professor looked pained but still answered the question "Thats because we have had a war in magical Britain that lasted 11 years and only ended about 7 years ago, in that time we had hardly had any students go to Hogwarts because a lot were either murdered or didn't want to go because of the dangers that would bring them and their family, because of this we lost a lot of gold and are still recovering"

Will could see that that wasn't the whole truth but decided to not ask any questions he'd find out later himself.

After picking up some gold the professor quickly returned and handed out some money to all the students, saying a quick thanks Will and the other students jumped back into the cart and enjoyed the ride back up as they were actually prepared this time.

Back up at the surface professor McGonnagol caught everyone's attention "now i have here 60 galleons which is about 300 pounds each of you shall receive 10 and you can exchange your money by one of the tellers.

After quickly collecting their money from the professor and converting their money at one of the tellers, they then left the bank after only half an hour.

"Now next on the list are robes and potion supplies half of you go over their" McGonnagol said while pointing to a building called Madam Malkins "and the rest over there" while pointin at what could only be the apothecary.

Will left with two other kids to go to Madam Malkins while the rest went to the Apothecary, Nearing closer to the shop he could make out some of the finer details, it was painted a dark purple that had obvious wear on it, on the left it had a glass window where you could look into the shop with mannequins partly obscuring the view while on the right it had an entrance where they stepped into,

Going was a different experience than with Gringotts but no less interesting instead of a neatly ordered shop where nothing was out of place Madam Malkins was busy with all kinds of objects flying around cutting fabric measuring out silk and moving stuff around all without the help of any human, and in the middle was a plump lady measuring an arrogant looking boy.

"Ow watch where you stick those needles woman" the boy said as he looked around, his eyes landed on their group he looked about the same age as Will with brown hair cut short blue eyes and a square face.

"Hello my names Peregrine Derrick, i can't believe how useless Madam Malkin is are you starting first year to, you better not be a mudblood" the boy now named Peregrine started rambling of as soon as Madam Malkin left to get some supplies or as she said she was probably having a break 'cause she couldn't stand Derrick.

"Here you go dear" Madam Malkin said interrupting Derricks endless spewing of questions. "now how can i help you darlings? New robes? alright stand on the platform here and don't move" standing on the platform uncomfortable to say the least she had this horrible tape measure that measured everywhere and when i say everywhere i mean everywhere so while standing there being uncomfortable my companions were giggling away madly until Miss Malkin said they had to do it to.

Leaving the store to was a godsend they had two sets of normal uniforms a robe, two sets of work uniforms used for herbology and potions you needed to take your own shoes and a pair of gloves.

They met up with Professor McGonnogal to then get sent to the Apothecary and get their supplies including all kinds of weird creatures like flobberworm skin and acromantula eyes, "hmm i'll have to get a book on different magical creatures they all sound fascinating, and you could get a good buck out of them seeing by the prices on some of them" Will thought while leaving the apothecary with his supplies.

After that they all went together to get their writing supplies, cauldrons, parchment, telescopes and a trunk Rhany decided to be the clever of the two and asked if there was a way to make the trunk easier to move, giving the owner ten galleons he added a featherlight charm into the mix.,

Finally though they whittled the list down to three things: School books a Wand and the Magical Menagerie.

They first went of to the Menagerie, opening the door was like walking into a zoo but then with more animals everywhere you looked there were owls mice cats toads and even a... "Wow" Will said softly as he saw a young raven sitting on his perch.

"E's a beauty 'innit?" the old lady said that runs the place, "Yeah, he is' Will said "Shame i can't buy him" "Hmmph, now ain't thatta pain, youse be the only one that can touch im without im biting me fingers of" She said "Oh well, i might one day get lucky"

Hearing that Will made vow to one day return and buy the young, raven but before he could actually say that to the lady Rhany took hold of him and rushed of with him still being gripped in her arm.

Quickly rushing of to get their wand before the other kids as they wanted to spend as much time as possible in the bookshop, they were there in no time and opened the door to the dingy run-down looking shop.

"Ding Dong" the bell went when they opened the door Ollivanders was way bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside, behind the counter were rows upon rows of small wooden boxes of varying length, the shop smelled of wood and cardboard with a healthy mix of dust thrown inti the mix, after almost a minute of waiting an old creepy man came out from one of the many rows.

"Yes, what can i do for you?" which to Will and Freya was an admittedly stupid question, what else would two eleven year olds be doing here other than to get a wand. "we'd like a pair of wands mister...?" Rhany began

"Ollivander, call me Ollivander, now what is your wand arm Miss?" Ollivander said in his barely audible voice.

"Right hand" she said while sticking said hand out "same" Will called out

"Hmmhm" Ollivander hummed while picking up different wands handing one to Will "Unicorn 8 inch yew" and one to Rhany "Dragon heartstring 10 inch rosewood" barely even touching said wands and they were already snatched away and given new ones

"Phoenix 10 3/4 inch yew" and "Unicorn 10 3/4 inch Apple" once again they were snatched away before they could even say anything, until finally "Dragon heartstring 11 1/4 inch Black thorn" he said while bending it a bit "quite rigid to" and handed it over, and to Rhany "Dragon heartstring 10 1/2 inch Reed and inflexible" while bending it and then handing it over.

"Finally" Will exclaimed "i know right" Rhany answered him

Ignoring them the creepy old wandmaker started muttering "curious, curious very curious" while staring at them, Will and Freya just staring right back, after a while of continuous muttering he finally gave up and with a sigh said "it's curious as your wand cores are made of exactly the same dragon one of the only dragons type of dragon on earth a combination of a Bloody Nightgout and a Russian Shadowscale" seeing the blank looks he received he sighed again and explained further "a Bloody Nightgout is one of the most vicious dragons on earth and a Russian Shadowscale a huge dragon that is fiercely protective of its mate, so you can imagine what their child would have been like" finally seeing the looks of awe on their faces he smiled "that will be 10 galleons each please"

Handing over the money they quickly left, Will breaking the silence that loomed "well, he was creepy" making Rhany laugh. "c'mon Will we still have to go to the bookstore" Will immediately took her arm and started running of to the bookshop"

What neither of them noticed though and if they did would only cement their feelings that he was a creep was Ollivander looking at their retreating forms and pondering about another wand he sold a few years ago.

"So our last stop today eh the bookshop" Will says

Rhany grins "oh i cant wait i still have about 70 galleons left, you?"

"50, say what if we only buy books the other doesn't have that way we just swap them around when were done and we can buy more books" he said excitedly

Rhany quickly catching on "oh Will that's an excellent idea let's do that" she said while walking into the bookstore.

Inside it wasn't anything like Madam Malkins Robes or Gringotts it didn't have the splendor or the magic either of those establishments had, in fact it looked like a normal bookstore with albeit older looking books that were much bigger and thicker than normal ones.

"C'mon Will lets have a look around" Rhany said while looking around.

Walking around Will was looking at all the different books there were "alright first the books from the school list, lets see, Standard Book of Spells, A History of Magic, Magical Theory, A Beginners guide to Transfiguration" on and on the list went until finally he was done.

"Lets see i have 20 more galleons to spend if i want to still get accommodation at the Leaky Cauldron. So what shall i get?" seeing someone that could probably help him he want up to her.

"Pardon me miss but do you maybe have any books to introduce muggleborns to the wizarding world?" he said catching the ladies attention.

"Ofcourse dear here let me help you" she said while pulling out some books.

"Here, Hogwarts a History will certainly help and, An introduction to the Wizarding World by Wally Walker" picking uo three more books Will decided to intervene before it became to much.

"Uhm pardon me miss, these are great thanks, but do you have something like, oh i don't know maybe like the different branches of magic or something?" Will said quickly interrupting her he didn't have that much money after all.

"Oh of course, hmm let's see, yes this is probably what your looking for" she said handing him a normal looking book "it's got lot's of different types of magic in it with a small summary of said magic next to it"

"Yes, this is perfect, thanks" Will said and went to the counter to buy his books,

Seeing Rhany already there he quickly rushed over to ask her what she bought.

"So what did you get?" he asked while showing her his books.

"Oh the normal school books and these two" she said while showing Will

"Hmm, The Magical Menagerie of the World" a book of all the types of animals and sentient creatures with a very brief summary of each type and "Seeing Aura's for Dummies" which was obviously made by a muggle born.

"Nice, so i guess after this we'll see each other on the train than?" hopefully not sounding to disappointed

"Yeah, i guess" she said while Will finished paying for his books, walking out at a sluggish pace so as to extend the inevitable they came upon Professor McGonnagol and the group.

"Right" she said in her Scottish blur "i hope this day was informative and resourceful for you as we shall be leaving now, on the first of September i you will be expected on the train to begin your first year of school at Hogwarts, once there you shall be given further introductions like how to behave and rules." And with that the Professor and Students left.

Bidding Rhany goodbye he walked up to the bar manager.

"Tom i'd like to rent a room up until the first of September please." "of course sir that will be three days and 9 galleons please" The hunchbacked man said while extending his hand.

Quickly handing over the money and following the surprisingly quick barman up the stairs to his room.

"Here's your key sir" he said in his slightly high pitched voice. Taking the key and jumping on the bed Will began reading his book on different magics of the world.


	3. Tatterd

Chapter 3:

 _A few days later_

Reading through the book of magics the last few days was not only interesting but extremely helpful, who knew that there were so many different kinds of magic like wards and that alchemy is actually a real type of magic,

Of course though that was not all, the fact that you can look into a different person's mind without the other ever knowing or that you can subjugate them to your will and make them do anything you want was not only interesting but also something that he should learn as soon as possible, like imagine all the information you could gleam from peaking into people's mind.

But now the day has come when i finally begin his journey to actually practice magic and not only read about it in a book.

Yep, today i go to Hogwarts to learn magic and... read, read and read some more, you see in Hogwarts a History it actually states that Hogwarts has the biggest library in England, not in the world as Hogwarts is only a school, one of the top 8 in the world but still only a school, no the biggest magical library in the world would be Alexander's library which is thought to be gone by muggles.

But back to the now, quickly getting out of bed and getting dressed i run down stairs just in time to see Tom putting down breakfast for me, yum scrambled eggs and toast today "Thanks Tom" i say and start digging in.

After finishing breakfast i go upstairs and pack my trunk, it doesn't take long seeing as i only have my school supplies and books.

Going back down i see Tom and say "See ya Tom, the food was great" And use the Floo to get on to the 9 and 3/4 platform, good thing the Floo is free on September the 1st otherwise i'd be late to.

In front of me is a red steam engine train it looks as if it's completely new, around it are families running around shouting hugging or reassuring their children,

holding my trunk in one hand (courtesy of the featherlight charm) i walk into the train and search for Rhany, seeing her after five minutes of searching "Rhany" i exclaim and quickly walk into the room, "how were the last few days at home without being able to see me" i say and strike a heroic pose, clearly not impressed with me she said in a bored monotone voice "great and it would be even better if i knew i wouldn't have to see you after those last few days.

pretending to wipe a few tears away "ah you don't mean that" i say, Rhany merely raises an eyebrow.

"So by the way i've read my books about Wizarding etiquette and such and gods is the Wizarding World medieval" Rhany leans in "I mean for example they don't have libel in the here so you can print what you want the only way for them to stop and print a sorry is to defeat them in an honor duel" "Wow that is pretty barbaric" Rhany says "Yep, in fact they have hundreds of reasons why you'd call such a duel from accidentally spilling some wine to killing someone's friends or something in which case the duel goes to the death and if the murderer wins he doesn't even get punished. In fact it's so bad that someone could call someone out for a duel for the others wife if they wine they get the dowry and everything including the wife."

Rhany just looks at me gob smacked, whether it's because of the murder part or the wife part i don't know.

Probably the latter.

I grin at her.

"So your saying that a male could call in a duel with another married man win and get the latters wife, but that it can't happen other way round"

"yep, but only if the accuser was slighted by the accused"

she glares at me

quickly changing the subject "i also read the book about different magics in the world it's fascinating did you know that you could read people's mind and 'see' magic?"

"I only new about the last one seeing as i bought it and already finished it" Rhany says

"Really? So how do you see aura's?" i say "It's a lot like learning legilimency and occlumency" she says and nods at the book about different aura's "you have to meditate a lot and by a lot i mean a lot, like maybe a half a year or more, during that time your supposed to find your magical core by using that you can do a whole lot of things like see inside your mind to make up barriers use your mind to see in others or use it to see aura's" Rhany says finishing of her impromptu lecture

"Wow, that's a lot, so have you already begun meditating then?"

"Yep, at the moment i'm still working on 'seeing and hearing nothing' but after that it's supposed to go a whole lot faster" She says excitedly

"how fast?" i say, which makes her lose the excitement "only a year" she says a bit sad

"which is well worth it seeing as you can protect your mind and stuff" she looks at me "when you say it like that it... i guess your right" "i'm always right" i say glaring at her to which see once again raises an eyebrow.

After that we just talk about non-consequential stuff in which i learn that her parents are buisenessmen and as such quite strict and don't really pay attention to her, that was also one of the reasons why they didn't want her to go to Hogwarts as they were going to make her go to some snobby private school.

"Something from the Trolley dears?" the trolley lady says breaking up our conversation about other magical schools on the world. "Yes please miss Rhany says buying some sweets that we never saw before.

"Heh, look at these chocolate frogs" i say chucking one to Rhany "Ugh, i wonder how they make them" She says breaking it apart before it can jump away, looking at her i grin and say... "Magic" she beats me and rolls my eyes.

I pout, which would've worked were it not for the grin i had on my face.

Speaking some more about what to expect of the lessons in Hogwarts, Rhany suddenly says "We should probably get dressed so, you might want to leave" giving her a grin and what i thought was a suave wink but probably cam of as creepy i leave the compartment.

After a while Rhany comes out "You can go in now" walking in i grab my robes and uniform and put it on it has a black and white tie and white collar that if what the book says is true will change into your house colours once you get sorted, after getting changed i call Rhany back in just in time to hear that were nearing the school.

Suddenly getting nervous i start thinking about what will happen once there, how would we get sorted, what if we don't he sorted, what if the teachers don't like us Rhany seeing me get all worked up quickly tries to reassure me but stops when the train starts slowing down.

"C'mon Will let's go" she skips out and i follow her wondering where were supposed to go and looking around just in time to see a giant of a man waving a lantern around shouting "First 'ears over 'ear, first 'ears over 'ear" walking up to the man i could see his face it was extremely bushy with only his eyes and nose visible the rest was covered in a layer of thick black hair, his eyes were beetle black but despite all his appearance he looked quite kind.

Following the gigantic man down the steps we saw eleven pairs of rowboats waiting for us "'aight no more 'en four inna boat" the man says and proceeds to hog one boat on his own, climbing in with Rhany and another boy and girl all of us are looking nervous, wanting to say something to combat the awkward silence but can't because the boats start moving i decide to stay silent, getting a look at our 'so called' boat sharers i see that the boy has short dark blond hair with light blue eyes and the girl has green eyes with black hair, extending my hand i was about to introduce myself before we turned a corner and saw the castle.

"Wow" was the only word i said which was mirrored by everyone else except for Hagrid, seeing the magnificent castle in which we were staying for the next 9 or something months was truly awesome.

The castle itself was huge with three huge towers which differed in size and shape those were only the biggest three that we could see as there were many smaller ones sticking out, everywhere in the castle and on the towers were lights which lit up the dark sky like a whole flock of fireflies, sticking out if the water was one massive tentacle which could only be from some kind of octopus or something. In the middle of the castle at which the towers were connected was one big building that was probably the entrance hall, even such a normal building looked magnificent with it's many lights and towers extending from it.

"'aight mind yer heads" the booming voice of Hagrid brings us out of our musings, seeing as we were going under a roof of some sorts it was meant well, but as seen as Hagrid didn't even need to duck it was probably not needed.

Climbing out of the boat and giving Rhany a hand i see the other boy doing the same extending my hand "William Rapine" i say while shaking his hand "Lucian Bole" he says.

Walking up the main staircase i ask him if he knows how were sorted.

"No, not even my father would say anything about the matter" he said in a voice which was entirely to pompous for an eleven hear old.

"Hmm pity, it probably won't be to difficult though, seeing as were only first years and haven't learnt any magic yet" as soon as i said the last thing though, i saw him give me a strange look, but before he could comment any further we heard the shouts and gasps of the other first years.

"I'm telling you Peeves is entirely out of his league we have to do something about him, maybe go to Dumbledore and ask him to exorcise Peeves" a fat bold man says.

"We've already been to him regarding this matter remember sir? Dumbledore just said he'd look into the matter and than never came back to us" another ghost says a knight if his sword and armour are anything to go by with.

"maybe of the Bloody Baron tried to... Oh look Nick more firsties" The fat man said while giving a bow, which was extremely funny seeing as he had difficulty with it.

"Please don't say firsties my dear Friar you're starting to sound like Peeves now" though who this 'Peeves' and 'Bloody Baron' were Will wouldn't find out until later in the evening.

"oh whatever," The now newly named Friar said "i welcome you to Hogwarts and hope to see you in my house, the proud house of Hufflepuff" seeing the blank or disbelieving looks he just huffed and... flew? yes flew of "come on Nick" he shouted behind his back. Nick the other ghost said "Don't listen to him, i hope to see you in my house the brave house of Gryffindor" and flew of to.

"Pfah, if i ever got sorted into Gryffindor or Hufflepuff i'd be out of here and be demanding my father to be put into another school" the obnoxious voice of Derrick Peregrine said, the kid they met in the robe store. "Oh and why is that?" another kid shouted at him.

Because it would be a disgrace to be sorted in there the cryptic answer came back from the obnoxious kid, but before anyone could answer back one of the doors opened from the side entrance and the strict professor from Diagon Alley came in.d

"They are ready for you, but before you go in a few words of caution" she said while glaring at us all "Once you go in you will be sorted into houses your house will be like your family" "i hope not" i muttered "what?" Rhany whispered "nothing" i said quickly and went back to listening to the professor "while their you will get points on good behaviour and be deducted points in bad behaviour, at the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup, niw if you will all follow me" she said finishing her speech and walking into a giant hall filled with students wearing different colours, Silver and Green, Blue and Bronze, Yellow and Black and Red and Orange.

Sitting at the front were the professors in the middle was what could only be professor Dumbledore with his long white beard and glasses, to his left was a plump women with black hair and homely face and the small professor that came to pick him up, to his right was the giant man with next to him an empty spot which was undoubtedly for professor McGonnagol.

The professor herself was in front of the staff table holding an old haggard hat that looked as if it had way to many years on it, under the hat was a three legged stool, all of the sudden the hat started to sing.

"I am the hat thats seen them all,

Each and every student to pass through this hall;

I've sorted the great and the good,

As well as those of evil mood;

Wear your house colours with pride,

And now lets see where you'll abide;

Ravenclaw with colours Bronze and Blue,

A house of those clever and studious in hew;

Hufflepuff with colours Yellow and Black,

A house where friendliness is the knack;

Gryffindor with colours Red and Gold,

A house best suited for those Brave and Bold;

Slytherin with colours Silver and Green,

A house where great power is seen;

So put me on and you will see,

If your colours are opposite or complimentary;"

"Pretty cool song if you ask me" i thought "good way to introduce us tot the wizarding world to"

"Andrews, Bonnie" McGonnagol shouted, a small girl with white hair quickly ran up to the stool and... actually put the hat on,

"HUFFLEPUFF" the hat shouted, McGonnagol quickly took of the hat before the girl ran of with it

"Bole, Lucian" McGonnagol said from the list, as the dark blond haired boy from the boat sat on the stool, this one took only ten seconds before the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN"

"Derrick, Peregrin" The arrogant looking boy from the robe shop walked... arrogantly? up to the stool? yes thats the only way you could describe that walk, the hat barely touched the kids head before "SLYTHERIN"

"Gamal, Isis" said girl walked up the stool, if the name and skin tone was anything to go by with she was obviously Egyptian or something, "wait a minute how many people actually put the hat on in said hats life? What if the children had lice? What is.. "RAVENCLAW" the hat shouted and pulled me out of my musings

"Jones, Emma" the black haired girl that Rhany and i shared the boat with walked up to the stool, and once again after maybe a minute of waiting the hat finally decided on "GRYFFINDOR"

Now this went on for a while and at least ten other kids went before me, so by the time Rhany shaked me awake from my half sleeping state we were already by the R's.

"Will it's your turn after this" she said after Daniël Radcliff walked up to the stool, suddenly getting all nervous as i was want to do in situations like this, i of course, started over thinking the situation what if i didn't get sorted? what if Rhany and i didn't get in the same house? What if... "GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted, and then...

"Rapine, Williams" Oh shit, getting a push from Rhany i stumble the first few steps before i pull myself together, pfuah how difficult can a sorting be right? i think as i turn around and see everyone looking at me, pretty sure they can hear my heartbeat from here, is that actually possible? No don't get distracted sit down and put the hat on your head, i thought before said hat covered my eyes

"Hmm, where to put you in? Gryffindor? You don't lack courage, but only for people you care about which is a Hufflepuff trait, bit then again Hufflepuff is hard-working and you would prefer to find an easier way than to work hard"

"pfuah, of course, no need to work hard if you can do it in a easier way right?"

"hmm, yes of course, of course you don't lack intelligence either and on the future i see quite a lot if ambition, so the choice is clear."

"Is it now? Cause i have no idea."

"Yes, yes, it's either Ravenclaw or Slytherin, Clever or Ambitious, a strive for knowledge or for power?"

"Why don't you just list the positives vs the negatives than and i'll make my own choice?"

"Yes, excellent idea, hmm Slytherin has an excellent underwater view but Ravenclaw a library in your common room, Slytherin has pureblooded bigots but Ravenclaw gives you a riddle to get into your common room"

"hmm i really don't like Riddle's, but go on"

"Sigh, Ravenclaw has separate rooms but Slyt..."done, i choose Ravenclaw" but you haven't even let me..."Ravenclaw. For. Me" Huff, fine, fine if you want it so be it, "RAVENCLAW" the hat shouted quickly standing up after McGonnagol took of the hat and walking over the the table with the blue and bronze colours i sat down just in time to see Rhany be called up.

"Swarthy, Rhany" Rhany plonks down on the stool and pulls the old hat over her head it's quite quiet for a location with around 280 students in it, suddenly Rhany smirked victoriously and the hat shouts "RAVENCLAW". Rhany quickly runs over and sits down in front of me.

"So?" i whisper

"So, what?" she whispers back

"sigh, why the smirk during your sorting?"

"well the hat said i would fit quite well in Slytherin even though i have a Reed wand whatever that means, so i said i would set it on fire if it put me with those bigoted purebloods" she chuckles "and then it said that because of the attitude i would do well in Hufflepuff, i then sent him a photo of me standing on a burning hat" she finishes.

laughing i say "well the hat wanted to put me in either of the two houses so i asked him to say the positives if each house, after i heard that Ravenclaw has single rooms so i voted for that house"

"thank god for that i don't think in would have survived sleeping seven years in the same dorms with others" Rhany said just as the last student went to his house table and professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts, to our old students; welcome back and to those who have just arrived; welcome to the start of your new adventure how before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

Just as he said the last word the four tables plus staff table got loaded with food that appeared from nowhere.

"Well that was weird" Rhany said

"hmm? Oh yes" I said finishing my mouthful of potatoes "the words are probably key words to make the food appear or something"

"or he's just a nutter" Rhany mumbled under her breath.

"that's also a possibility" i say while taking some more chicken from the bowl that was there.

looking around i make some small talk with Isis "so are you originally from Egypt?" i ask

"yes, but i don't remember a lot of it as we left when we were five due to the political, climate there" she replies

"Oh, really, what was happening than?" Rhany picks up

"The muggle ministry was making more and more restrictions on wizards as they didn't like all the foreign cursebreakers coming into their land and breaking into the tombs" Isis replied

"wait muggles know about us in Egypt?" Another kid asks "Zac Davies, by the way" extending his hand towards us

"only the highest ranking personnel know about us, that includes every country with wizards i think, the queen also knows here" the girl says.

We make some more small talk in which i learn that our Ravenclaw house consists equally of muggleborns purebloods and halfbloods, and thanks to the older students, that we are a pretty "neutral" house that doesn't tale part in the school rivalry consisting of Slytherin and Gryffindor and that nobody really pays any attention towards us.

We ate some more until professor Dumbledore stood up again to deliver what was hopefully the last speech of the evening.

"Before you all go to bed i would like to make some last minute announcements, i shall however make them quick as i am sure you would all like to go to bed, first of our caretaker Mr Filch would like to announce that he has added the whole list of this years new collection of Zonko's to the list of forbidden items in the school, furthermore the Forbidden Forest is exactly that; forbidden. Lastly i'd like you to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, professor; Zmkey" Professor Dumbledore said while indicating a rather ragged looking man with a grey beard brown skin littered with many white scars and a worn out greenish coloured beret. The hall exploded into polite clapping but before Will could comment on the strange looking man, professor Dumbledore went on with his announcement.

"Now i bid you all goodnight and advise you to go to sleep early as you all have class tomorrow"

"First years follow me" an unknown prefect said, so we quickly line up and follow him, the castle truly is magnificent with all its moving portraits, some of them even looking at us as if we're the interesting thing and not them, well maybe to them we are

"hey Rhany tomorrow were going to have to look in the library for some books about the Forbidden Forest" "Yeah i know, i'll give you my book about the magical creatures to, the book sometimes mentions the forest"

"thanks"

"Watch you step, the staircases like to move" the prefect says

"thats a bit impractical dontcha think?" i think aloud

"not really" Rhany answers my unintended question "they didn't always move it's just with the amount of magical people that came through the school the staircases started to move, it's difficult to explain but it seems like the building picks up residue magic and uses it to strengthen the building"

"Wow, but the castle is like 1000 years old it have extremely strong wards"

"Yep" Rhany said popping the p "it's one the strongest most well protected building in Britain together with Gringotts"

"I can imagine that with those nasty buggers guarding the place" I muttered under my breath

"oh look were here" Rhany said choosing to ignore me

"now to get into our common room we have to answer a Riddle, instead of giving a password as such secrecy is our most important protection" the prefect said picking up the knocker on the door and banging it.

Suddenly the gargoyle in the door became 'alive' and asked a riddle.

"In front of him he led oxen,

White fields he ploughed,

A white plough he held,

A black seed he sowed,

What is the oxen?"

"The scribe's fingers" the prefect asked you guys are lucky he asked this particular riddle as we" he said pointing at him and the prefect at the row "already heard it, their not normally that difficult either, anyway come along" he finished and walked into the common room.

The common room itself was a circular room with in the middle a stone statue of a beautiful lady with a tiara on her head their were to staircases one leading up and the other one right next to it leading down, all around the room there were bookshelves, tables, couches and stools at the other side of the room opposite the entrance was huge fireplace that would probably warm the whole room and everywhere was blue with some bronze thrown into the mix.

"that statue over there is Rowena Ravenclaw the founder of our house, you can read more about her in the bookshelves next to it, at this some students looked excited, curfew for first to fourth years is nine o'clock anyone out after that gets detention" the male prefect said.

"Tomorrow we will be expecting you here at seven sharp to meet professor Flitwick our head of house and to escort you down to the great hall for breakfast" after hearing that news many groaned including Rhany, it didn't bother Will as he always had to get up early to perform chores before and after school.

"And now of to bed as headmaster Dumbledore said tomorrow is a big day and you should be well rested" many grumbled and some looked longingly at the bookshelf.

"See ya Rhany" Will said "see ya tomorrow Will" she answered

Will followed the prefect down "first floor is floor first years, second for second years etcetera. choose your room now as it will be your room fir the remainder of the year"

Will chose the last room of the corridor mainly because he got beaten by the others, entering the room he saw a one person bed a big desk with a stool a clothes cupboard and a bookshelf, of course everything was blue, getting dressed he climbed into the cozy bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

(thanks to Parsley the Lion for the sorting hat song as i suck at poetry)


	4. Dwarfs, Russians and Ghosts

Chapter 4

"Uhhhh" was first the first thought thta coursed through Will when he heard the banging on the door, the second was that he had never slept in such a comfy bed before.

"BANG BANG, Will wake in ten minutes were going downstairs for breakfast"

The third thought was, "Oh shit" almost literally jumping out of bed he searched for his robes for a good five minutes until he found out they were actually still in his trunk, getting them out of his trunk he put them on and saw that they were now blue and black coloured instead of the white and black coloured that he and all the other first years wore before they got sorted.

Running out of his room and upstairs "Am i to late?"

"No exactly on time, now before we leave Professor Flitwick and our Head of House would like to say a few words" The still unnamed prefect said.

"Thank you Richard," The diminutive professor said "Now as you have all been sorted into Ravenclaw that means that you are studious and have a crave for knowledge above all, that does NOT however mean that you don't have any if the traits from the other Houses just that the Sorting Hat thought that the traits if Ravenclaw are most prominent, as such you will NOT look down on others and think you are better, in fact you should and hopefully will help them, because we are the studious house and as such can help others the best." the small professor finished with a look at each and every one of us.

"Now on a lighter tone you will be stuck here with your housemates for seven years you will eat together sleep in the same place as them and as such they will hopefully and most likely become family to you, and as like in a real family doing something good will earn you and your house a reward, in this case housepoints and any misdeeds will be punished, either detention or lose of housepoints and sometimes both"

"Pfuah, its not like i ever get rewarded" was what Will thought when the tiny professor said this.

"Now at the end of the year the house with the most house points gets rewarded the house cup, Slytherin almost always wins with Ravenclaw becoming a close second, this year let's show those snakes whose the best"

"Earn house points and win the house cup? It sounds more like which house can kiss the teachers ass the best." He thought with a chuckle.

"Now prefects take the students down to the Great Hall to have breakfast"

"Follow me" Richard the newly named prefect said

Following the prefect they walked down many winding and moving stairs and past lots of the freaky looking moving portraits, suddenly Rhany whispered something to him.

"Hey Will"

"Yeah Rhany?"

"About those housepoints, don't you think it's just a way to keep us under control and stuff because its not like we gain anything from winning right?"

"Yeah thats what i thought to, its just a ass kissing contest and... oh look were here"

And just as he said it they turned a corner the doors to the great hall came into view.

"Now students" the other unnamed prefect said "at breakfast you'll get your schedules for the rest of the next two terms, most lessons start at nine which is also the earliest lesson possible, the latest lesson possible is astronomy which is at night depending on the time of year" Richard the other prefect picked up from there.

"Now once you have finished breakfast we will escort you to your lessons so make sure your ready at eight forty"

Will and Rhany followed the prefects into the great hall and sat down on the benches, everywhere was food, not in such large quantities as yesterday at the start-of-term feast but still to much to finish no matter how many students there where.

"Umm Richard? What do they do with all the food that hasn't been eaten? Do they just chuck it?" Rhany asked the prefect what Will was thinking.

He chuckled "No the elves just magically freeze the food and serve it up the next day, in fact they freeze it so well that some if this food is probably from last year still"

Rhany looked a bit green at that but still asked her next question "How come no one is fat here, or almost no one" she said while looking at someone from Gryffindor that was gorging himself on food "surely with the amount of food here everyone would get fat?"

"Ahh well not really,you see, our inner magic actually helps us with that, you see the stronger our magic is the more nutrition it needs and as such it will actually help you digest the food, that and the fact that the elves do some magic on the food to help us not get fat" the prefect said "of course you still need to eat meats and vegetables and you shouldn't have to much sweets, but still"

"Okay, and you keep on talking about elves but what are they?"

"Elves are the creatures that make our food they are about a three to four feet tall and clean the castle do the laundry etc. the only other people who have elves are the wealthy purebloods"

"But why?" i asked surely if their that useful everyone would have them, or maybe their just to expensive "are they to expensive?"

at this Richard laughed and said "no elves don't get payed, they feed of our magic and work for free, the fact is is that without bonding to us and using our magic they would die out, also the only reason why no one else has them is because you can't just 'buy' them however barbaric that thought is, no the purebloods actually breed them and never sell them 'cause they want to keep the for themselves"

Rhany clearly wanted to ask more like where they lived and stuff but professor Flitwick came by and gave us our schedules "here you go the schedules, also after your charms lesson stay back as i want to give out a message to the Ravenclaws"

Before i could say anything he was already off towards the next students.

"Hey Will look at your schedule we have DADA first period"

And indeed they did Will had another look and saw that they also had a free afternoon on Thursdays and Fridays.

Will Rapine

Schedule, Year 1 Ravenclaw

Monday

7:00-9:00 Breakfast

9:00-10:30 DADA

11:00-12:30 DADA

12:30-14:00 Lunch

14:00-15:30 Charms

16:00-17:30 History of Magic

18:00-20:00 Dinner

Tuesday

7:00-9:00 Breakfast

9:00-10:30 Potions

11:00-12:30 Transfiguration

12:30-14:00 Lunch

14:00-15:30 Charms

16:00-17:30 Charms

18:00-20:00 Dinner

Wednesday

7:00-9:00 Breakfast

9:00-10:30 Potions

11:00-12:30 Potions

12:30-14:00 Lunch

14:00-15:30 DADA

16:00-17:30 History of Magic

18:00-20:00 Dinner

Thursday

7:00-9:00 Breakfast

9:00-10:30 Transfiguration

9:00-10:30 Transfiguration

12:30-14:00 Lunch

14:00-15:30 Free Period

16:00-17:30 Free Period

18:00-20:00 Dinner

Friday

7:00-9:00 Breakfast

9:00-10:30 Herbology

11:00-12:30 Herbology

12:30-14:00 Lunch

14:00-15:30 Free Period

16:00-17:30 Free Period

18:00-20:00 Dinner

21:00-22:30 Astronomy

22:30-00:00 Astronomy

"Hey Rhany look how much free time we have on Thursdays and Fridays"

"Yeah isn't it great were going to have so much free time" she answered back, they talked some more with the prefect and some classmates until finally,

"Come along were going to have to bring you to your first class, Defense Against the Dark Arts" The female prefect said

"Oi Richard" I said from the back of the line were Rhany and i were walking with Richard "Whats the professor like?"

"No idea we haven't ever been taught by this one, in fact we haven't ever had a DADA professor for two years straight something always seems to happen to them forcing them to leave"

"Thats a bit weird, why does it happen?" Rhany said continuing the conversation

"Don't know they say there is a curse on the subject but to be honest, how you would curse a subject is beyond me" Richard answered

"Haven't the teachers investigated, and maybe its not the subject but the classroom or something" Will said picking up from Rhany

"Uhhh... no idea, actually why the teachers haven't investigated, but we're here now so you guys can sort the mystery out on yourselves" He said in a slightly mocking tone, but Will and Rhany weren't even paying attention to him.

"C'mon Will lets go" Rhany said dragging Will into the classroom

"Yeah yeah i'm coming, hey were is the teacher?" Will said sitting down somewhere in the front

And indeed the teacher wasn't in the classroom... that is they couldn't see him

"AHHTTENNNTIONN" Which if you listen closely it roughly translates to attention, not that Will and Rhany ever noticed as they were currently being cursed in the back by some unseem threat along with the rest of the class.

"ZAT WAZ AN ABYZMAL PERFORMANZE" The man in the back of the room shouted

Groaning was the only answer he received from the class as they were to busy holding there sore limbs and in some cases crotches and/or misformed limbs

"what was that for" Will said in a soft high pitched voice

"ZOUGH VAT ZOULD I HAVE EXPECTED FROM A BUNCH OV WUZZY POMME"

"whats he talking about? Rhany asked holding her blue awfully painful looking arm

"NOW GET YOU LAZY AZZES ZEATED OR I'LL ZEAT ZEM FOR YOU, AND I GUARANTEE IT VILL BE PAINVUL"

Suddenly there was a rush of students running to their respective desks, who would want to disoney a teacher that promises more pain after cursing them for whatever reason.

"Now my name iz provezzor Zmkey" a haggard looking man walked from the back of the classroom to the front "I am here to teach you Engliz wuzzez how to defend yourzelf and to show once and for all that the so-called 'curz' on this horrendouz job IZ. NOT. REAL."

Now that they got a good look at his face they saw a huge littering of scars on his face, he had a small triangle goatee and black eyes, but moved himself in a manner that was dangerous, and if the accent was anything to go by he was some kind of east European or Russian.

"Now, az this iz your firzt defenze lezzon i vent eazy on du, BUT" he shouted changing the disbelieving looks of the students after hearing that statement to a look of shock and then looks as if he was crazy "dont expect me to go eazy on zu next time, da."

"That was easy?" Will barely even whispered, but it was enough if the look Rhany gave him was any indication

"Now ziz year i vill be teaching du 'ow to duel, 'ow to uze zimple zpell to ztop opponent from fighting" at this everyone looked excitedly at each other, who wouldn't want to duel, but of course there were always the obnoxious pricks.

"Pfuah, i don't need to learn how to duel i already know how" the voice of Lucian Bole cut through the class

"Ahh, iz zat true, Luzian?" the teacher shot back "and pray 'ow vould du know zat, i zought zat it vas illegal zu uze magic outzide of zchool in Britain," at this Lucian looked a bit worried, "Uhmm... well... i..." "But no matter" the teacher cut through Lucian's sentence "ve zall test it, zall ve not? Come vorward" he said and with a wave all the desks and chairs got moved aside, students and all.

Lucian hesitantly stood on the other side of the classroom and did a very formal way to pompous bow.

"You" the teacher said, pointing to the other side of the classroom "count down form three"

The nervous Slytherin started counting down "Three" they or at least the professor got ready in dueling position, Lucian just got paler "Two" and paler "one" The teacher unleashed a flurry of spells without even saying anything the only indication that anything was happening were the light flashes coming solely from the professors wand, the sound of spells flying pass and... of course Lucian's whimpering.

Once the professor was done Lucian was some kind of horrible multicoloured three fingered... mutant thing.

"And zat iz 'ow it iz not done, thank you vor your pervormanze Luzian" if possible Lucian would have turned bright red but as seeing as his skin colour just changed from green to blue there wasn't an indication of that happening.

The rest of the three and a half lesson went by smoothly with the professor showing proper dueling stances and telling them that they'd be busy with it all the way up to Halloween, before the bell went signaling lunch he did change Lucian back to normal though he did still look kind of green with an extremely white texture wherever he wasn't.

Walking out of the classroom they saw there prefects and walked with them down to the great hall, "Man, our Defense teacher is a complete sicko"

"The Russian guy" Richard said

"Yeah him, he started cursing us the moment we entered the door." "A Slytherin got to duel him" Rhany added that last part snickering

"Yeah, oh look we have Charms and History of Magic after lunch" Will said

"Don't bother attending History, its dead boring and the teacher never takes roll" Richard said

"You know Richard i'm surprised you actually got your prefects badge with that type of behaviour, in fact i might just have to report you" Rhany said in a serious voice, she managed to hold a straight face for just under three seconds before giggling.

"Haha very funny Rhany but serious don't bother you might as well just do some self study or something." Richard shot back

Will spoke up and said "Don't forget the message professor Flitwick wants to tell us at the end of Charms, what's that about Richard?"

"You'll see, so don't worry your annoying little faces over it" Richard said annoying Will and Rhany in the process.

They talked a bit more until the bell went signaling the end of lunch and the beginning of Charms "Come along follow me" the still unnamed female prefect said.

Walking up all the winding stairs and past the portraits they got to the charms classroom.

"Come in, come in," the squeaky voice of professor Flitwick said "today we'll be doing a simple charm, the levitation charm to be specific, the incantation is Wingardium Leviosa and the wand movement a swish and flick.

"Hey Rhany? Can i borrow your book on mind arts or meditation or whatever? i'd like to learn occlumency and stuff to."

"Yeah sure Will i'll get it after History"

They practiced some more and around the middle of the lesson Will and Rhany managed to perform the charm as one of the only students in the class,

"Well done 5 points a piece to Ravenclaw, you may begin writing your homework on the uses of the levitation charm, 3" please" Will and Rhany got there wtirimg equipment and started doing just that

At the end of the lesson just before the bell went professor Flitwick spoke up "For my Ravenclaw students i have a letter for you before you leave," As Will walked out the professor gave him his letter.

As they were walking to History, or as Richard said, the most boring subject on earth, they opened their letters

To: Will Rapine

Sunday the fifteenth of September at 12:00 o'clock you will need to report to the infirmary for your yearly health checkup.k

Poppy Epione Pomfrey

"Same with you Rhany?"

"Yep mines at two though."

They followed the prefects while Will wondered what they would be doing at the checkup,... or where the infirmary even was.

"Oh look we're there" Rhany said stepping into the classroom

After exactly 5 minutes passed a ghost came out of the back door and started droning on about some kind of rebellion, he didn't introduce himself, didn't ask names just came in and started droning on about rebellions,

After 10 minutes Will and Rhany got drowsy

After 20 minutes they got sleepy

And after half an hour they fell asleep, in fact if it wasn't for the bell they probably wouldn't even wake up, well that and a particularly nasty jab from Robb a classmate of them, "Ow what was that for" Will said "You wouldn't wake up"

"Well you could've done it a bit more gentle"

He shrugged and said "I did the first five times but you wouldn't wake up, he sniggered

Will just glared at him

"C'mon Will i'll lets go i'll get you that book, at that Will immediately perked up, he couldn't wait to learn mind magic, so he almost run past Rhany in his haste to get to the common room"

"Wait up Will you can't get up in my dorm only the girls can" at that Will stopped and grumbled and told Rhany to hurry up, she just laughed but did walk a bit faster,

"Here you go Will, now lets go down to the great hall and eat i'm famished."

After quite a nice meal consisting of spare ribs and mashed potatoes, Will and Rhany walked up to their dorms, Rhany to meditate and Will to finish the first chapter of the book that he was reading during dinner that explains how to meditate,

After finishing his chapter he sat on his bed in a relaxing position and began meditating for an hour.

After an hour that went by surprisingly quickly seeing as normally you'd get bored just sitting down he went to bed, nothing happened durimg his meditation but the book said that it would take a while to find your core, whatever that means, soon enough he lost himself in his sleep.


	5. Filching from Filch

Chapter 5

Today all the first year Ravenclaws were excitedly walking down to the courtyard happily chattering and messing around with their friends, you see a week ago, the first week of school, on saturday there was a notice on the billboard in the common room of Ravenclaw.

But the note itself wasn't what caused the excitement, no rather it was what was on the notice that had even the bookish Ravenclaws excited.

Flying lessons.

 _"WILL, Hurry up will you its 9 o'clock and we only have an hour of breakfast left" the voice of Rhany said while the person in question was banging on the door_

 _"Yeah, yeah i'm up, i'm up," Will said while of course doing nothing of the sort, he was in fact, still rather tired from last nights kind of disappointing astronomy lesson in which they learnt how to use the old telescopes, and old they were, they looked like they came from the eighteenth century and were going to break any moment now, they didn't really learn anything informative and as the telescopes weren't really the newest type of model they couldn't go into much of the details of the planets as they couldn't get a good view of them.  
_

 _Heck the telescopes weren't even from this century._

 _Sadly that wasn't the only disappointing lesson they had._

 _Potions while extremely useful and in different circumstances a probably fun subject was just plain horrible, the teacher was horrible, the classroom was dirty and the explanations were non-existent, he, professor Snape, just put instructions on the board and told us to make the potion, no explanation on why you have to stir certain ways, or why you have to stir several times, nope, just make the damn potion, luckily we had the library in which we could do a lot of self research._

 _And research we did, after every potion lesson we had, we've only had two but you have to begin somewhere, we went to the library to read up on that day's lesson._

 _As such we learnt that the direction you stir is important because of the movement of the planets, so if the planet Pluto, which signifies health in potion language, turns clockwise, that means when making a health potion you have to stir clockwise when adding certain ingredients that boost health._

 _Which brings us back to Astronomy, Astronomy could be a great subject in which it teaches you all about the summer equinox and solstices etc. and all the important dates for rituals, but of course it doesn't only thanks to extensive reading of our textbook did we find this information._

 _They don't even teach us what rituals are, we got lucky finding even a single book about them, not that that helped a great deal but we learnt some things like that they are illegal in Britain._

 _Rituals are classified as dark in certain countries but they provide an everlasting modification on you or your body, like boosted strength or expanding your magical core, to do this they use magic itself to change certain things of your body, unlike Transfiguration which only lasts a certain while as the magic will eventually run out, ritual modifications remain forever as they actually change your body and don't just rely on the energy of magic to change something for a while, thats why stronger magical people have better luck in Transfiguration as they can expend more magic to the object to give it a bigger reservoir or spend more magic to transfigure a bigger object._

 _Transfiguration was almost just as bad as potions, the professor just told us how to do the spell with no explaining why or how, she also glared at you whenever you asked something and was extremely strict, but not as strict as with the Slytherins with whom we shared the class, she was almost as bad as Snape in that regard,_

 _Only that he favored Slytherin and professor McGonnagol didn't, luckily we still had the library,_

 _Herbology was actually quite good, it was outside in the fresh air and the professor was kind, helpful and definitely knew and had a passion for her subject, its just a shame that they don't mention how important plants are in regards to potions._

 _Once again library._

 _Now Charms, DADA and History of Magic._

 _Charms was just like Herbology, the professor was fun, and knew his trade, no complaint whatsoever._

 _History of Magic though was the worst, after the second lesson of trying, but failing, to stay awake, Rhany and i decided on a unanimous decision._

 _To skive of the rest of his classes and self study,_

 _And finally our last subject,_

 _Defense Against the Dark Arts_

 _To be honest i don't know what to think of it, sure the subject is fascinating and one of the reasons we spend so much in the library, the other reasons are of course, Herbology and Charms.. And History.. and all the other subjects that they teach in and out if Hogwarts,_

 _But the teacher, god he is scary, we are still busy with our dueling stances and by now i'm sure he has showed us half a hundred ways to go from some form of moving or standing still to dueling stance in as less time as possible,_

 _Of course the fact that he curses us every other lesson doesn't help either, or maybe it does.  
_

 _But anyway the rest of Hogwarts is great, the food is great the classes are.. almost great and those that aren't easily become great by reading, and the library._

 _the library,_

 _you should have seen it, its huge books everywhere on every possible subject, free to read at our leisure  
_

 _Whenever we don't have curfew or the like of course,_

 _Anyway, i got up out if bed and got dressed, muggle clothes as it was a Saturday, and walked out of my room just as i opened the door Rhany bashed her fist against my head._

 _"Ow, whatcha do that for?"_

 _"You were taking to long how was i supposed to know you'd open the door just as i was about to knock again, what to you so long anyway?" Rhany shot back_

 _Grumbling i told her what i thought about the last few days_

 _"yeah, except for Charms and Herbology they all seem a bit... lacking"_

 _"you can say that again, i'm just glad we decided to skive off History, much easier to selfstudy"_

 _Suddenly Mary, a seventh year, stopped us_

 _"So you guys are skiving of Binns are you?" she said glaring at us_

 _not knowing what to say we lied "uhmm... no?"_

 _All of a sudden she brightened up and exclaimed "Ahh what a shame otherwise you could have bought the notes of History for the next seven years... oh well" she shrugged and started walking away_

 _"WAIT," Mary turned around "whats that about buying notes for Binns?" we asked.  
_

 _"Well, if you want you could buy all the History of Magic notes for the next seven years for just 6 galleons"_

 _Me and Rhany just looked at each other, and said "Wait here"_

 _Dashing of to our respective rooms we each got out 3 galleons running back up we saw that another seventh year student was handing Mary a thick folder full of parchment._

 _"Here," we said handing over the galleons_

 _"and here are the notes, really these are just all the notes from first year plus some extra ones and stuff you need to know for the test"_

 _"Wait, why only for first year, you said all seven years" i exclaim_

 _"Binns gives the same lecture every year, so next year you'll be listening to the same lecture as this year and third year and fourth... and fifth even sixth and seventh year if you choose history as an elective, which to be honest i would do seeing as its a free NEWT with these notes" Mary said_

 _"Ah thanks a lot, c'mon Will" Rhany said dragging me away_

 _"Yeah thanks, wait Rhany i thought you said we were going down to breakfast?"_

 _"We are i just need to show you this" She said pushing me in front of the billboard_

 _"Why do i have t... AWESOME Flying lessons" I almost shouted_

 _"I know right on an actual broom and everything, but c'mon lets get down to breakfast i'm starving" She said once again Dragging. Me. Away_

 _"Your always starving" i say pretending to be annoyed  
_

 _Rhany just stuck her tongue out at me_

That was a week ago, today though we were all walking down to the pitch to receive our first ever flying lesson, with broomsticks and everything.

Walking down to the courtyard we see another class walking over towards us.

"Ey Rhany it looks like were going to share the lessons with the 'puffs'"

"Ugh i wished you'd stop giving every house a nickname its really getting quite annoying you know"

"Oh Rhany relax its just a bit of harmless fun besides i know for a fact you laughed when i called the gryffindors 'cannonfodder'"

At that Rhany did laugh "oh i guess, but please try to refrain from calling the houses that, besides some the Hufflepuffs aren't even to bad"

"I guess your right"

"What was that?" Rhany said pretending not be in shock after saying she's right

"You heard me" he shot back

"No i didn..." but she was interrupted by the arrivel of madam Hooch.

A lady aptly named as she look quite like an owl with hair that was ash grey and was sticking quite literally everywhere, huge pupils with yellowish iris's and a top lip that was curved down to make her lips look like a beak.

All in all she looked as much like an owl as a human possibly could.

"All right, everyone stand next to a broom, but do NOT pick it up yet" she waited until everyone was standing next to a broom "now i want you to stick your hands out over the broom and say in a loud and clear voice 'UP'"

"UP" the whole class shouted, surprisingly Will's broom jumped up into his hand, just a second later than Rhany's who gave him a smug look.

In an act that proved just how mature he was he stuck out his tongue

"Now i want you all to position yourself over your broom, to rise up a bit and then touch the ground again" at that moment though, Mandy a first year Hufflepuff decided to fly of.

Well it wasn't really her choice more likely the broom decided to fly of but thats beside the point.

The point is that Mandy was rising higher and higher and had absolutely no idea how to land.

"Hey Rhany" Will said

"WHAT" Rhany said while looking up in the sky at the poor girl

"I wonder why they don't have any safety cautions or whatever"

"How would i kno...AHHH" Rhany tried to say but was cut of by a broom racing towards her while a frightened 'puff' was clinging to the broom as if her life depended on it, which if she was a bit higher in the sky might have actually been the case.

Actually that just became the case as the girl was know climbing higher and higher up.

"Oh shit, if she falls know she might die" Will thought out loud "Your not helping Will" Rhany snarked back at him

"But i will" he shot back and jumped on his broom and started flying up.

"MR WILL GET BACK DOWN, NOW" Madam Hooch said, Will just ignored her and climbed higher still on his rackety broom

"Don't look down, Don't look Down" was the only though that coursed throughh his mind as the wind blew past him.

Finally he reached Mandy and made the mistake of looking down.

They were at the same height of the highest tower in Hogwarts

Steeling himself he flew over to Mandy "MANDY CLIMB ONTO THE BROOM"

"WHAT" she answered

"CLIMB. ONTO. THE. BROOM"

"ARE YOU RETARDED?" Was the very mature answer

"NO, NOW GET ON" seeing that she was still having doubt Will shouted "NOW"

She obeyed and climbed onto the broom and clung to Will as if her life depended on it, which was once again true

They flew down but 20 feet above the ground the broom started shaking, 15 meters above it started slowing down and swerving a bit and 5 feet above the ground it chucked them of.

"Ahh, bugger" were the only words Will said

"You stupid girl" the extremely cross voice of madam Hooch said, or more likely shouted, cutting through Will and Mandy's moans of pain "what were you thinking? I said to fly a few meters up not to go on some kind of pleasure trip," realizing that she was going to round on him after she finished berating Mandy, Will tried to crawl away

AND YOU" she said now glaring at Will "what were you thinking, barreling into her, you could have seriously wounded her"

Will at this point was just gaping at her and was probably going to say something extremely foolish along the lines of "maybe you should have done a better job or something"

Luckily though he didn't say anything as Rhany cut her off "maybe we should bring them to the hospital wing miss? I'll take Will and a someone from Hufflepuff can take Mandy?"

"Yes, yes thats a good idea, Jasmine escort Mandy to the hospital wing"

By this time Will and Rhany were halfway towards the entrance and trying to get away from the professor before she... "And Mr William" upon hearing her voice he turned around and waited for the verdict "20 points to Ravenclaw for stupidity" giving a sigh he turned around and started walking to the hospital wing "and detention with Mr Filch next week Saturday"

"Bugger" was the only Will muttered under his breath

 _Hospital Wing_

"I can't believe you did something so foolish boy" madam Pomfrey said after they told her why they were there.

"Yeah, well without me Mandy might have still been up in the sky" Will said shooting an apologetic look at a still white and shivering Mandy.

"Is she going to be alright miss?" Rhany asked

"Yes, yes just a bit of a shock nothing a bit of calming draught won't help" the matron replied.

"Now about you two" she said looking pointedly at Rhany and Will.

"Yes?" they replied.

"I know you two have a checkup with me tomorrow and seening as i don't have anything else to do today we might as well do the checkup today, hmm?"

"What will the checkup inhale?" Rhany asked

"Oh nothing much, just some vaccinations in some cases some growth potions if you are under the normal length or bone mending potions if a bone break didn't mend properly" Pomfrey said

"Alright, i'll go first" Rhany replied and followed the matron to an unused bed.

After 15 minutes she came and said "Will, its your turn"

"Oh yeah, sure, see ya at lunch?" He said "Nah, i'll wait, make sure you don't get in trouble" She replied

Walking over to the bed were madam Pomfrey was he saw a multitude of different potions, from pink to green and small to big, and of course madam Pomfrey herself.

"Now sit down, drink these" she handed him some weird looking potions which he made the mistake of of gulping down in quick succession.

"Bagh, what are those made of? They taste like piss" He exclaimed.

"Oh and how would you know how piss tastes like mr William?"

"Uhmm" he replied going beet red

"I don't want to know, now it seems as if everything is in order, you drank all your potions, very good, you are allowed to leave and i do hope i don't have to see you until fifth year" she said

"Fifth year miss?" He replied jumping of the bed

"Yes, yes thats another checkup year, also the last one, in which i have to give you vaccinations, correct some teeth if you deem necessary and maybe correct some growth stunts,"

"Growth stunts?" He said in a hopeful voice, he always wanted to grow a bit taller

"Yes yes, but not to worry your not short enough to give those potions, maybe a few years time" she replied.

Grumbling Will walked of.

"Whats got your knickers in a twist?" Rhany asked

"Madam Pomfrey, she said she found a way to make me grow taller, but she says i'm not 'short' enough and i don't wear knickers" He replied

She chuckled and said "Oh Will we have another checkup in a few years and if you're still unhappy with your height we'll find a way to get the potion formula"

He perked up at that "hey why don't we just nag the potion now?"

She gave him a smack at the back of his head "hey why'cha do that?"

"C'mon Will were would we get the potion ingredients from? How would we make it?

No best to wait until year five" and with she walked of.

Grumbling Will followed her out.

One week later

They were standing in front of the caretakers office, gathering courage to knock on the door for their detention.

"I still can't believe you pissed of Snape to get a detention with me" Will said breaking the tense silence

"Oh not a problem you'd do the same for me, right?" Rhany replied

"True, there was still a chance you would have been put in a different detention and with all the house points you lost you won't be favorable in Ravenclaw"

"True, but we already established, winning the house cup is nothing more than seeing which house is the best at following the rules and you must admit, the way i pissed of Snape was great" she replied

"Right, and now we just have to enlighten our House with what we already know" he replied.

 _A few days earlier, Potions Class,_

 _"Today i will be forced to teach you bunch of dunderheads about poisons" the bored sounding monotone voice of Snape "this will be the only class this year in which we do something else than brew potions," he looked around the classroom "yes miss Rhany?" Snape said seeing Rhany stick up her hand._

 _"Why are you forced to teach as about poisons?" She asked._

 _"Ten points from Ravenclaw for lack of proper title" this earned groans from the Ravenclaws, but not as much as normal as by now hey were used to Snape taking points of them for no reason "the reason for teaching you about this subject though, is because if any of you would open a book you would find that that is a subject on the potions curriculum" Snape replied._

 _"Not much surprise there" Will thought "and thats not fair why should we read about the potions curriculum if there are far more interesting books in the library?"_

 _"Poisons are a fascinating topic and sub-branch of potions, there are many reasons for this," Snape drawled "they are extremely effective and almost impossible to trace back to a murderer and are also effective to take down huge beasts with minimal effort like a Wampus cat or Troll," Snape said,_

 _Of course we were all writing this down as Snape would otherwise take points but this time we were writing with renewed vigor as poisons were an extremely interesting subject._

 _"Naturally there are drawbacks to using poisons, the first is is that poisons, good poisons that can't easily be negated are hard to come by and that you'd need a tremendously strong poison to kill a beast like a troll in a short amount of time, like basilisk venom, other drawbacks are that bezoars will negate any man-made venom without any pre-existing toxins in them like Nundu breath and that poisons are not effective against animals with an anti-venom mechanism in them or creatures that already have toxins in their body like goats and their bezoars or Manticores with their poisons"_

 _Stuff like this was extremely useful to know, Will thought, as you would not want to be facing a Manticore with basilisk venom blades and wonder why the poison does not work._

 _"Now before the bell goes i want you to put your assignments on my desk and leave... Sigh, yes miss Rhany?" he asked seeing her hand up in the air.  
_

 _"I haven't done my homework Snape" she said to which the whole class fell deathly silent, not only because she didn't do her homework, which would have been a big reason normally, but also because she called Snape, Snape_

 _The professor looked for one whole second positively gleeful after hearing this news but he quickly schooled his features and said "30 points from Ravenclaw and detention with Mr Filch for your laziness and rudeness"_

 _Rhany almost looked happy, and Will also knew why  
_

"Well no point in wasting time" Will said and walked up to the door and knocked.

"Come in" the horrible old nasty voice of Fil... Mr Filch droned

Walking in to his office was like walking in to some kind of weird muggle torture film chamber thing, everywhere they looked were chains and thumb screws and saws and hammers.

Sure half of the stuff there could have just been for normal everyday use,

That is, if you don't take in the rest of his 'tools' that he has hanging about.

At the end of the, admittedly small, room was Filch with his horrible cat on his lap which he was stroking, the image he portrayed was like some kind of horrible muggle villain.

If only his cat was white.

He gave them a nasty grin that, if it was still legal, would promise horrible pain.

Luckily it wasn't.

"Well well well," he said and looked them over, it honestly had shivers running up their spines, "sit" and pointed to the two wooden chairs in front of his desk.

They sat down and noticed almost immediately that the chairs were slanted, making them use their leg muscles to keep them from sliding of the chair, this in turn made them distracted and less likely to make correct decisions.

It was rather ingenious if only it wasn't used by a caretaker.

"Today you will be cleaning the toilets" He said and got a huge horrible looking grin on his face.

"Which ones?" Will and Rhany asked at the same time.

At this his grin got, if possible, even larger, "All of the..." suddenly he got interrupted by a student barging in.

"WHAT?" Filch shouted at the poor kid.

"Sir its Peeves, he has mud bomb..." before he could even finish Filch stood up and walked out of the door, Rhany and Will exchanged happy glances thinking that he would forget them.

Alas,

"Stay here until i'm back" he growled without even looking at Will and Rhany and slammed the door.

"Well" they said looking at each other, a small silence fell between them as they sat there and waited for Filch to return.

"What are you doing Will?" Rhany hissed when Will stood up and started walking around.

"Just having a look" he replied.

Rhany just alternated between watching him and watching the door, almost terrified that Filch would just barge in any moment now.

"Oh Rhany, stop being so worried and help me" Will said and waved her over to the draws.

Rhany walked over and tried to open the drawers "Will, they're locked, lets stop and just wait for Filch, he'll be back any moment now."

"Don't worry Rhany, don't forget Filch is a squib, and it will take forever for him to scare away Peeves and clean up the mud" he said, and rummaged around in his pocket.

"A squib? What's that and how do you know? And why will it take so long?" She asked and discretely stole another glance at the door and then looked back at Will.

"Don't worry. Aha, here it is" he said pulling out a small metal box from his pockets "a squib is a person that was born from magical parents, but doesn't have enough magic to cast spells, the only things they can do are stuff like brewing and carving runes as they only require a minimum of magic to become active and the rest they pick up form magic in their environment or the ingredients used in the potion"

"That still doesn't answer my other question on how you would know this, and what are those for?" She said pointing at what looked like small metal sticks.

"Have you ever seen Filch wave a wand round to clean up mess? I haven't he's always cleaning up mud and chasing children with non-magical means, which, if you think about it is weird, why would Dumbledore hire someone like that if, from what we've heard, the elves are just as good, no Filch serves a different purpose than cleaning, and it has to do with his nasty personality"

Rhany watched on as Will inserted the pieces of metal into the drawer and started rummaging around, just as she opened her mouth to fire of another question Will beat her to it

"Also the magazine on his desk is another piece of proof" he said pointing at a magazine which after closer inspection had the title 'How to live as a squib around Wizards'

"Aha, and those pieces of metal i take it are lock picks?" She nodded towards were Will was carefully rummaging about with the pieces of metal

"Yep, i've been searching for ways to enchant them to more easily open up locks, and to bypass magically locked doors" what he didn't say was that he used the lock picks at home to break into his parents vault and steal a bit of money every month.

Rhany noticed this but didn't ask any further questions instead she opted to help him "i think i found a few books in the library that could help you, some are really good like the basics of enchanting and i even found a book on different ways to lock doors"

"Really, so why didn't i find it?" He grinned already knowing the answer

"Welll," she said "i think those are the only volumes in the library and seeing as i already took them out"

"Gotcha" and the drawer opened "should we otherwise make a deal? Any books that we take out of the library we hand to the other after finishing them, that way we can make sure to not miss any books"

"Sure not a problem" Rhany answered and looked into the drawer while Will worked on the second and last one

"But getting back on topic, i really would like your help with these lock picks, enchanting them to open muggle doors would be easy enough as all we have to do is enchant them with an alohamora charm and all non enchanted doors will open, the real difficulty are the magical locked doors, were just lucky Filch is a squib and can't magically lock these" he said and unlocked the drawer and peeked in

"Sure not a problem Will if we work together we could hopefully enchant your picks to open up pretty much any magical enhanced door,"

"Thanks Rhey" Will said picking up a piece of parchment on which was labeled extremely dangerous

"Hey Rhany what have you found?" Will said opening up the parchment

"Not much two old books on runes and potions which he probably never used and would probably be of great use to us" she looked over to Will and the parchment he was holding.

"Whatcha holding there?"

"It looks like a piece of parchment but its labeled as extremely dangerous," he said and pocketed it.

They rummaged a bit more through his desk "hey Will look at these" as she opened her palm and a pair of rings was on it, they were a beautiful polished steel with small runes on them making a simple looking metal ring look quite pretty "i wonder what they do, they're both labeled as dangerous"

"I found something to, its a torch but it doesn't have any electricity in it" Will said and pointed the torch at her.

Seeing she didn't shy away or close her eyes from the light he looked at her questioningly.

"Whats wrong Will?" She said looking back at him with an equal questioned look.

"Nothing" he said and started clicking the button of the torch continuously.

"Might as well chuck it seeing as its broken" Rhany said pointing at the torch, at this Will got a huge grin.

"Rhae, i don't think its broken" he said and handed her the torch handle first, the moment she touched it the light turned on, Will let go and as he did it he got a huge shit eating grin.

"Rhany put it down" as she did that the torch turned of, "now pick it up" she did so "Is it on?" He asked

"Yep," she said and her whole face brightened up as if she just solved a riddle. "Will hold it" and gave the torch to him.

As soon as she let go the light went of for her, she looked questioningly at Will and his grin was the only answer she needed.

All of the sudden they heard a soft cat purr, twirling around they saw Filch's cat looking at them which could only mean Filch was close by.

Jumping into action Will grabbed the items from Rhany and his lock picks and put them into the pocket of his robes, he closed the draw and sat down, pulling Rhany onto the stool next him.

"Will" Rhany tried to whisper but almost shouted "the items put them back Filch will realize we have stolen them"

"No he won't" he whispered back, but before she could answer Filch walked in.

"Well, well we..." he stopped and looked at his desk, following his gaze Will and Rhany's hart sank down into their shoes.

On the desk was Filch's magazine, which Rhany decided to page through still open.

Filch got such a hateful glare in his eyes that they knew that if it was legal he would be cutting of their toes right now and hanging them from the ceiling.

Heck he might have done it anyway.

Instead he pointed at the door and whispered "Out"

Rhany was going to open her mouth to protest but Will was faster and dragged her pit of the door all the while looking down at his feet.

Once in the hall Filch slammed the door shut and Will looked up at Rhany with a huge grin his face.

"What did you do that for?" Rhany said glaring at him

"He said we had to get out and as he hasn't rescheduled our appointment we just got out of detention, for nothing" He said and started walking of "in fact, we got richer in doing so" patting the pocket of his robes were the torch was in.

Rhany had no choice but to run after him.

"I still think we should have put the stuff back" she grumbled, Will just laughed and together they walked to their common room.

A/N Sorry for the slow start of the story, this is the second last chapter of year one, i am going to post one more chapter of this year, from there on the years will probably pass with one or two chapters up until fourth year when Harry comes to school, there i will slow down and each year will get progressively longer.

Also while were at it i'm looking for a beta


End file.
